


New Heights

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, M/M, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Hubert and Ferdinand join the mile high club
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hubert Week 2020





	New Heights

Flying, it was the bane of Hubert's existence, a necessary evil for a minister of his high standing. There was no escaping long distant travel as much as he would have loved to. Some negotiations and diplomatic tasks required the personal touch. Yes it was possible to video conference Khalid, but with such a difficult opponent, intimate firmness was essential. He was a slippery character, two steps ahead of most people, Hubert needed to read his whole body to detect his diplomatic tricks. Khalid would walk all over the prime minister. Ferdinand was book smart and academically excellent, there was no denying that. However socially he was appallingly naive, and kind to a fault. Hubert would despair at him wearing his heart on his sleeve. To have the heart anywhere other than locked in a metaphorical vault was a great vulnerability. Ferdinand could have his heart trampled easily. Drama, vexing theatre and pomp and ceremony, Hubert loathed it but Ferdinand was the essence of those things, the king of overreaction. It was important to be in control of emotions but Ferdinand exploded like an overactive party popper often.

Back to the issue of flying to the desired destination. Hubert feared heights, of course it wasn't a simple phobia. It wasn't heights themselves that were the problem. If he was stable he could climb to the highest peak. He feared falling. In a plane he did not feel stable nor safe. The way a plane moved was reminiscent of the swaying of a tightrope, and he was an amateur performer. Over and over again he would have nightmares of a plane crash. These dreams were so traumatic that he would awaken dripping in sweat and gasping for air. The trembling caused by nightmares rattled his bones and sent his heart into a kamikaze rush of beats.

He had tried different methods to remedy his fears. The first method he had tried was a meditation technique known as mindfulness. Mindfulness made perfect sense to him upon first approach. To live in the moment and not linger on the past or future was logical thinking. The past could not be changed and the future was impossible to predict, it made sense to abandon anxieties based on things that could not be controlled. Emptying the mind caused much frustration. He just couldn't simply be. Thoughts plagued his mind, he could not relax, he was always solving puzzles in the labyrinth of his head. He could not live in the moment when his workload was hectic and time was ever ticking. Drugs had been another method he had considered. If he was intoxicated then he would not give a damn where he was. Of course drugs came with the issues of side effects and addiction. The media would have a field day if they discovered he was off his head every flight. It wasn't worth the hassle.

With drugs and mindfulness abandoned he had tried hypnotism. Several people talented in the art had attempted to rid him of his phobia, all to no avail. He had the kind of mind which did not respond to subtle suggestions. Edelgard had signed him up to a pure hell; a bungee jump. To be exposed to your fear is meant to build immunity. Suffice to say it did not work. Hubert vomited so violently that it had hospitalised him. The drop in his bodily temperature was nearly the death of him. Now Hubert just sucked on mints to try and get through the ordeal.

Was it hot in here? It felt excruciatingly steaming! Hubert unfastened a few buttons as he flopped back into his seat and started to melt like an ice cream in the sun. Sweat, it was jewellery upon his brow and neck, glistening against his pale complexion. The air conditioning was on full blast but the cold air did little to penetrate the stifling heat. Icy beverage after icy beverage was gulped down without a second thought.

Ferdinand attempted conversation several times to act as a distraction. Hubert was at the point where every little thing was an annoyance.The way Ferdinand spoke, cheerful, songful and tactless, it was irritating. The way Ferdinand looked upon him with bright, wide eyes like an anime character and with all the optimism and hope in the universe coated with honey, that irked him no end. The way he beamed with a smile with sparkling white teeth , it was more than a little bothersome. Finally there was the way he embellished every word with exaggerated hand gestures, it was like he was conducting an orchestra, and it was maddening. Hubert had snapped at him a few times, no normal lash out, oh no, every time he scolded Ferdinand his vocabulary was replaced by that of a supervillian. "Quit your merriment you cratinous creatures, or I will rain an anvil of thunder upon your parade." When Hubert had addressed him in such a manner Ferdinand had to refrain from laughter. Ferdinand was often accused of being dramatic but Hubert could take drama to a whole new level.

"Hubert, I know the heat you are suffering with is due to your stress. Would you like me to fetch a cool towel and dab you with it? Honestly I do not mind, anything to make you feel better. If you do not desire a cool towel then how about I feed you ice cream. I have just had a scoop of the pistachio and it is divine." Ferdinand chirped like a joyful little bird dancing along a washing line. The willingness and the constant happiness were poking at Hubert. How dare Ferdinand be happy whilst he was suffering!

"So you are going to dab away all my problems? You and the almighty towel of coolness are going to magically defeat my anxiety and my bodily displeasure with the power of dabs? " Hubert spoke with sarcasm in his voice, nearly swallowing his tongue as he empathised the B sound in the word 'dab '.

"Well Hu'bother' von 'Vex'tra, look who is being a grumpy sob. You don't know whether something will work unless you try it." No matter how grumpy Hubert was, it had no effect on Ferdinand. Ferdinand just seemed able to reflect everything Hubert threw at him with a smile and a wink!

"Don't call me that! Fine dab me then. Don't do anything to make me horny. I am hot enough." Hubert huffed as he accepted defeat. It was better to let Ferdinand try things then waste energy arguing with him. Ferdinand celebrated the minor victory with an even wider grin. If his lips stretched any further they would extend over the boundary of the face.

Ferdinand politely requested a cool towel from one of the air hostesses. One was promptly brought to him so he could cool and soothe his anxious companion. "It is surprising how good something as simple as a cool, damp towel can feel. Now lean forward so I can dab the back of your neck."

Hubert loosened his safety belt with a mixture of threading and tugging. Why did Ferdinand have to request such an awkward position? It felt like some sort of yoga pose as he flopped his body forward, and swung in the loose safety belt. Ferdinand had a mischievous glint in his eye as he surveyed the skeletal neck of death paleness. A toothy grin teamed with a bite of his lip indicated 'trouble ahead." Ferdinand descended, letting his steamy breath brush the back of his neck. Hubert trembled as sparks ignited, forcing every hair to stand erect. Normally he wouldn't have any objections about sexual play but he really did not want his temperature to rise any further. "Behave!" He hissed in a whisper.

"Verbal and non verbal communication do not match." Ferdinand teased with glee as he tapped the back of Hubert's neck with the towel. "You tell me to 'behave' but your body shivers and begs me to proceed. Which do I listen to?" He tickled the outer ring of Hubert's ear causing another visible quiver.

"My body is a nympho, listen to my voice." Hubert's sentence was interrupted by a groan. The cool feeling of the towel on the back of his neck just felt so damn good.

"That is quite a revelation. Now lift your head. I want to dab your face and throat." Hubert did as Ferdinand requested. With a grunt he swung his body back into the seat and looked ahead at the monitor embedded in the back of the seat infront. Ferdinand started by patting the brow with the towel, providing cooling relief that felt blissful to Hubert. Hubert allowed his eyes to close in dreamy repose as the coolness tingled on his skin. It felt like each fiber of the towel had a pair of tiny feet and were dancing on his face. ,

"What is your body saying now?" Ferdinand hummed slightly as he admired Hubert's proud cheekbones. Hubert often spoke of how he was 'intimidating' and 'scary' when in reality he was handsome. Perhaps such a concept was foreign to a man who had specialised in backhand misdeeds and interrogation for so long.

"I am not telling you. You will have to listen more carefully to what my body has to say." Hubert did not mind a touch of flirtation but he had to make certain things did not get too hot.

Subtlety, no Ferdinand was not in favour of subtle techniques and signs. If he had to chose between subtlety and the obvious he would vote for the glaring obvious every time. "Reading the mild suggestions of your body would require a manual." What was he up to? Ferdinand had mischief in his eyes and a delectable smile with slither of tongue to match. No warning, no countdown nor drum roll built up to Ferdinand's action. It was immediate and unstoppable . His hand plunged between Hubert's legs and grabbed hold of the sweaty crotch firmly. "Well...well...well, what do we have here?" Ferdinand's wicked laughter was the ultimate indulgence . "Hot and horny Hubie, the cock never wears a mask, it deals in the truth."

Hubert grunted as he felt a painful burn in his cock. "Fuck you Ferdinand!" He snatched at Ferdinand's arm and pushed him away. Not only was his cock burning but so were his cheeks. It was unacceptable to look so flustered. Ferdinand's inappropriate and unprofessional actions demanded a serious scolding. He wrestled the damp towel from Ferdinand's grasp. " You are a bloody pest. Sometimes I wish I could strangle you, you damn nuisance. I am going to cool down in the toilet."

Ferdinand could not help but wonder how he planned on cooling down in the toilet. Was he going to dab with the towel and splash his face with water? That was a possibility, a sensible option, but he had a feeling that Hubert was going to deal with something boiling in his underwear as well. The Prime Minister should have been concerned about his reputation and image, at this moment he could not care less what others thought of him. Sex in a plane, pleasurable highs in high places, a little scandal in forbidden places; Ferdinand craved it, nothing felt kinkier, or naughtier. He planned on distracting Hubert's from his anxieties in a way that could not be denied.

Should he feel this excited? Ferdinand's heart was running marathons in his chest. Every hair stood on parade as his skin was possessed with the thrill of the chase. His eyes honed in on the toilet door, locking upon his target. In his mind a silent clock ticked as the countdown begun.

10...

His hand gripped hold of the armrest and yanked it upwards harder than necessary. Alert and feverish; his skin itch with building excitement.

9...

A twist of his body made him face the empty aisle. His eyes scanned the other passengers who were quietly minding their own business engaging in reading, films and other appropriate time wasting activities. They seemed oblivious to the storm of horniness raging in his stomach.

8...

Using his arms for propulsion he rose to standing position. A few passenger's eyes glanced in his direction, but they did not linger for long. Ferdinand felt a maniacal rush of power as he dwarfed those who were seated. He felt shepard shepard guiding a herd of mindless sheep.

7..

The first few steps were bold, a soldier marching into the fray. His heart ran ahead of him, virtually bursting out of his chest.

6...

The next steps were supported by grappling of the tops of seats, pulling himself forward like he was sick in sinking sand.

5...

As he drew nearer to the toilets he felt the need to prowl like a jaguar approaching prey. Ever onwards he moved, knees buckled into a low bend, his back formed a hunched curve, his body closed like a secretive clam concealing a pearl and he stifled his breath by sealing his mouth shut.

4..

The door was in sight, only a few more steps to go. Wicked laughter bubbled in his throat, to keep it within he gagged himself with his hand. In his chest his heart had burst in a boom of confetti. Tiptoe to Tiptoe he crept, he was so close that he could taste the bleach mingling with Hubert's woody aftershave and sweat.

3...

There it was! His door of sexual destiny was only a step away. His eyes read the 'occupied ' sign over and over, as he waited and waited.

2...

And waited and waited..... His cock nudged upon the fabrics of his clothing, forming a tepee of arousal. All the intensity in the world felt like it had built in the head of his cock. Restlessness made him scratch, made him fidgety and made him pant. A second had extended into eternality, or so it seemed. Time was cruel and sadistic with the ambling of its passing.

1...

The sound of a lock turning and then SMASH! With violent haste Ferdinand slammed his body into the door and bombarded himself within.

Hubert was breathless with shock as Ferdinand kissed him like he had never kissed him before, a crashing of lips leaving chaotic slobbering and scars of broken and unfinished kisses. Teeth clashed with teeth and tongues crossed spongy blades in the beautifully energetic kisses.

They were squished together in the confined space, clumsily knocking elbows against the wall. Ferdinand's hands worked at lightning pace as he manhandled Hubert's zipper. Once his trousers and undergarments were pulled down to his knees Hubert grunted and panted as he attempted to rearrange Ferdinand's clothing in a similar fashion. There was no surrender from Ferdinand who mercilessly spun Hubert around and pressed him against the wall.

Ferdinand's plan had worked, his aggressive approach had distracted Hubert from his flight anxieties. He had been engaged in a battle of bodies and was being made to submit by Ferdinand's superior strength. Compared to Ferdinand's bulging muscular physique, Hubert was slim and very pale. There was a moan as Ferdinand rocked his hips and stroked his damp , hard cock between Hubert's buttocks causing friction against his anus.

Hubert was shocked when Ferdinand spat to lubricate his cock. Normally Ferdinand considered spitting to be an yobbish activity but his cock wasn't slimy enough and to spit was the quickest way.

Hot and sweaty, the toilets felt like an oven. Ferdinand could feel his sweat seeping through his clothing as he mashed their bodies together. A hand acted like a gag silencing Hubert as he rammed his cock inside. Hubert's eyes bulged as he was stuffed full of meat. It was deeper than he had ever experienced, breaking new and exciting boundaries. Gyrations fired Ferdinand's cock deep inside like cannonball causing wreckage within. The friction was so hard and hectic that Hubert felt like his inner walls were being destroyed by a demolition ball.

Outside there was a mixture of whispers, chuckling and gasps of surprise as slamming and stifled grunts could be heard. The door appeared to rock with the energy of the fucking. A seesaw motion, sawing Hubert in two, Ferdinand was relentless in his poundings. "Feels so good, mmm, it is like you are swallowing me whole. Your ass is hungry, starved even, I am going to feed you so much that you are bloated. " Ferdinand spoke in a coarse whisper, each word separated by panting.

Hubert was noisy as he squirmed and jiggled on Ferdinand's cock. In fact his volume could not be contained by the palm gag. All the other passengers were getting to hear how good he felt. The edge of orgasm was drawing nearer, Hubert's cock felt like a trigger itching to fire. Impatient for the apex his anus blinked and contracted around Ferdinand's cock, his legs were possessed by trembling, so much so that the only thing keeping him standing was being pinned against the wall. Ferdinand continued to batter into him without tiring, he had the stamina of a triathlon runner. Instead of slowing with sexual fatigue he managed to find more energy , increasing speed and the friction which felt so fantastic.

Hubert came on the wall, leaving a messy scrolling of cum. Deep breaths were taken as he felt the relief which accompanied the unloading. It was blissful contentment, a cooling and soothing rain of satisfaction. However Ferdinand was yet to be satisfied. Hubert would not be released until he was full of his sticky ooze. Low groans and a hiss, the fever was building as the target of orgasm was within reach. Ferdinand kept their bodies squashed together so that Hubert could feel the breath of each pant and each moan on his ear. "Yes, I can't remember the last time I felt like this. I'm cumming." He wheezed before breathing anew as he squirted inside. There were several moments of silence as they remained pressed together, breathing deeply in union.

"Clean up the mess. I will see you back in your seat. After that I need some tea. I will order something cold for you." Ferdinand juggled with his cock, positioning it back into his trousers and fastening the zip. He exited the toilet with his head held high to a mixed response. Laughter, clapping and a few dirty looks, it certainly was a mixed reception. Ferdinand reveled in it, puffing his chest out in pride. Embarrassment was simply not an issue.

Hubert was normally the unshakeable one. What people thought of him did not effect him but this time was different. After he had composed himself and cleaned up he was full of dread. Gingerly he squirmed out of the toilet, trying to be as discreet as possible. It was a rare sight to see him blush but his cheeks blazed cherry red. He crept back to his seat and snuggled in next to Ferdinand, burying his face in golden hair as Ferdinand handed him a scotch.


End file.
